


Jasmine Tea and Pretty Girls

by akanesgf



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: AU where Ageha is the first one to meet Sakura and is a useless lesbian.





	Jasmine Tea and Pretty Girls

“I hope you know you’re paying for this.” Rinne says as soon as he slides into the booth.

  
“Yes, yes, I know.” Ageha sighs. She never expects Rinne to pay, in fact no one does. Just him.

  
“So? Why did you call me all the way out here?” he asks impatiently, eyes scanning the menu.

  
“Well-”

  
“Oh! Your friend arrived, are you two ready to order?” The pretty waitress cuts Ageha off. Not that she minds. This girl could probably interrupt Ageha’s every sentence for the rest of her life and she wouldn’t mind.

  
“Um, no, sorry I think it will be a few more minutes,” Rinne answers for the both of them, bowing his head slightly in apology. He’s never this nice to Ageha.

  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. Just call me over when you’re ready.” The waitress, Sakura according to her name tag, smiles and walks away.

  
Ageha lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Rinne is giving her an unimpressed look. “What?” she hisses.

  
“I’m getting a coffee,” he says, ignoring her.

  
“That’s the cheapest thing on the menu, come on I’m paying.” They have this argument every time they go somewhere, “And wait a minute! Don’t change the subject!” This is the first time they’ve had this argument.

  
“Fine, I’ll get a coffee and a slice of the cake of the day.”

  
“And?”

  
“And, I cannot believe you dragged me out to the other side of town for a cute girl.”

He folds his menu back up and sighs, leaning back into the booth. Ageha’s face is on fire, much like her nerves.

  
“I did not! That girl Saw me.” Ageha leans in close when she says this. Rinne’s eyes widen and she gets a strange sense of satisfaction from that.

  
“I see,” Rinne responds in the same low tone. He pulls his Haori of the Underworld out of his bag and slips it on. And then he waves the waitress over.

  
“Ready?” she asks, pen hovering over the orderpad.

  
“I’ll have a coffee and a slice of the cake of the day,” Rinne tells her, suspiciously polite again.

  
She nods and writes it all down before turning to Ageha. “And you?”

  
“Um,” shit, she’d forgotten,”what would you recommend?” It comes out smoother than Ageha would’ve dared to hope for, she only stammered twice.

  
Sakura Mamiya, her name is as pretty as she is, taps her pen against her lip and hums. Rinne takes his haori off and someone from another table gasps. It goes unnoticed by Ageha and Sakura.

  
“Well, we just got this really nice jasmine tea. It may be a little pricey, but if you pair it with our lavender shortbread cookies it’s heavenly.” This is the most Ageha has ever heard her talk and she’s drinking in every word. She finds herself nodding along.

  
“Yeah, sure, that sounds great.” Less smooth this time but it’s fine. Ageha is fine.

  
Sakura takes the order down quickly and smiles at them, before walking away with their menus. Ageha hadn’t even noticed her picking them up.

  
Rinne is staring at her again by the time her consciousness returns to Earth. “What?” she snaps.

  
“You really did drag me out here just to see a pretty girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February! 
> 
> This one is pretty short, but my next one will be longer (it's gonna be Ranma 1/2). 
> 
> Just some clarifying stuff cause Ageha's pov is kinda limited in this:
> 
> 1) Rinne's extra nice to Sakura because she works in the service industry and he Gets It  
> 2) ppl with Sight are rare but overall not a huge deal


End file.
